sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations – platformowa gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, wydana na Xboksa 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS oraz komputery jako wersję do pobrania (lub pudełkową ale jest dostępna tylko w Europie). Gra została stworzona, aby świętować 20 urodziny Serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog. W grę można zagrać w 3D na wersji 3DS, jak i na X360/PS3 i PC, z tym, że wersje konsolowe i pecetowa potrzebują telewizora lub monitora obsługującego stereoskopowe 3D i pary okularów. Rozwój Wersja PS3/X360/PC była w trakcie rozwoju podczas wydania o 4 lata starszej gry Sonic Unleashed. Pod koniec 2010 roku w internecie było wiele plotek na temat Sonic Generations. Wspominano między innymi o grze, w której miałyby się znajdować remaki poziomów z Sonicowej historii. Tytuł ten miał według plotek być wydany na większość konsol siódmej generacji czyli: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, PSP i Nintendo DS. Na początku 2011 Sonic Generations został oficjalnie ogłoszony a platformy Xbox 360 i PS3, a później (7 Maja) na Nintendo 3DS z datą wydania zaplanowaną na 31 Grudnia 2011r. Fabuła Wersja konsolowa/PC Historia zaczyna się niedługo po wydarzeniach z Sonic Colors. W przeszłości, Klasyczny Sonic biegnie przez Green Hill, gdy nagle słyszy dziwny dźwięk. Odwracając się zauważa Time Eater'a. W teraźniejszości, Tails i reszta przyjaciół urządzają Sonicowi przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji 20 urodzin. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu zabawy, pojawia się Time Eater i porywa wszystkich do dziur czasoprzestrzennych - każdą postać do innej części sonicowej historii. Po uderzeniu Time Eatera Sonic budzi się w białej przestrzeni. Jego zadaniem jest teraz uratować swoich przyjaciół z opresji. Niebieski jeż wkrótce odnajduje Tailsa, potem zostawia go by gdzieś pobiec. Po chwili do lisa przybiega klasyczny Sonic. Tails dziwi się, i myli go wtedy ze współczesnym jeżem. Dwa jeże udają się więc do Chemical Plant Zone i ratują Amy (oczywiście żaden nie dostrzega drugiego). Do Nowoczesnego przylatuje Tails i przypomina mu że kiedyś tu byli. Po przejściu poziomu, Klasyczny Sonic może walczyć z mini-bossem - Metal Sonicem. Po przejściu poziomu gracz otrzymuje pierwszy szmaragd chaosu. Kolejne można zdobyć walcząc z bossami i mini-bossami. Po pokonaniu metalowej podróbki Sonic'a jeż biegnie do Sky Sanctuary i ratuje Knuckles'a. Po tym wydarzeniu, oboje Sonic'owie znajdują się w dziwnym szklanym pomieszczeniu w którym spotykają się po raz pierwszy. Oboje słyszą głos Eggman'a. Klasyczny Sonic zauważa iż wydobywa się on z portalu. Zanim Nowoczesny zdążył tam wbiec, portal zamknął się zabierając ze sobą Klasycznego i Robotnika. Sonic musi pokonać potężną maszynę Robotnika - Death Egg Robota, co mu się udaje. Po walce z robotem Klasyczne i Nowoczesne wersje bohaterów (Sonic i Tails) spotykają się przed portalem. Dwa lisy dochodzą do wniosku, że bohaterowie podróżują w czasie i przestrzeni. Nagle z nicości wyskakuje Time Eater, po czym zaraz znika. Bohaterowie zauważają kolejne poziomy. W końcu udaje się dotrzeć do Time Eater'a. Nagle okazuje się, że to wszystko było sprawką Doktora Eggmana, który do pomocy postanowił poprosić swojego sojusznika z przeszłości - Doktora Robotnika. Doktor Eggman zdradził wszystkim plan stworzenia Time Eater'a, po czym atakuje dwóch Soniców, których w końcu miażdży. Na szczęście z ratunkiem przybywają mu przyjaciele razem z 7 Szmaragdami Chaosu, poprzez które dwa jeże przywierają postać Super Sonica i pokonują Time Eater'a. Po tej walce, wszyscy powracają na przyjęcie, podczas którego przyjaciele Sonica zostali porwani. Wszystko dzieje się normalnie. Gdy nadszedł dla Klasycznego Sonica czas powrotu, Nowoczesny Sonic żegna się z nim, a on z Klasycznym Tailsem powraca do przeszłości. Pozostali machają im rękami na pożegnanie. W ostatniej scenie Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Doktor Eggman utknęli w Białym Kosmosie i ciągle się kłócą, m.in. gdzie jest wyjście. Poziomy Poziomy są podzielone na 3 ery/generacje: Mega Drive/Genesis, Dreamcast, i obecną erę. Levele i Bossowie różnią się między wersją konsolową/PC a wersją na 3DS z wyjątkiem Green Hill. Konsole/PC Era Klasyczna * Green Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chemical Plant (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Sky Sanctuary (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles) Era Dreamcast * Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) * City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) * Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) Era obecna * Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) * Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) Bossowie * Klasyczny Metal Sonic, Stardust Speedway (Sonic CD) * Death Egg Robot, Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Perfect Chaos, Station Square (Sonic Adventure) * Shadow the Hedgehog, Final Rush (Sonic Adventure 2) * Silver the Hedgehog, Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Egg Dragoon, Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) * Time Eater, Center of Time (Sonic Generations) 3DS Nie przypomina wersji na konsole, przed tym jak znajdziesz się na Green Hill w pierwszej erze, możesz swobodnie wybrać jaki poziom chcesz najpierw przejść z pierwszej ery. Era klasyczna * Green Hill (Sonic 1) * Casino Night '(Sonic 2) * 'Mushroom Hill (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Era Dreamcast * Emerald Coast '(Sonic Adventure) * 'Radical Highway '(Sonic Adventure 2) Era obecna * 'Water Palace (Sonic Rush) * Tropical Resort '(Sonic Colors) Bossowie i rywale * 'Klasyczny Metal Sonic, Casino Night (Sonic 2) * Big Arm, Launch Base (Sonic 3/''Sonic 3 & Knuckles) * 'Shadow the Hedgehog, Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2) * '''Biolizard, Cannon's Core (Sonic Adventure 2) * Silver the Hedgehog, Tropical Resort (Sonic Colors) * Egg Emperor, Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes) * Time Eater, Center of Time (Sonic Generations) Poziomy specjalne Specjalne poziomy pojawiają się w wersji 3DS. Ich styl przypomina poziomy specjalne z Sonic Heroes. Gdy zdobędziemy Szmaragd Chaosu poziom zostaje ukończony. Super Sonic pojawia się w ostatniej walce z Bossem. Nazywa się to "Odblokowaniem specjalnych poziomów" podczas konferencji Segi na temat wersji 3DS. W wersjach konsolowych, gracz kolekcjonował Szmaragdy Chaosu poprzez pokonanie trzech bossów i trzech rywali, plus automatyczne dostaje gdy przejdzie obydwa Akty na poziomie "Planet Wisp". Galeria 107px-Sonic-generations-playstation-3-ps3-1303392634-015.jpg|Sonic i Klasyczny Sonic 130px-Mos.png|Sonic 120px-Sonic-Generations-Artwork-1.png|Klasyczny Sonic 130px-Classic Eggman Bio.png|Dr. Robotnik/ Klasyczny Dr. Eggman Klasyczny eggman.png|Klasyczny Eggman ze Statue Room 120px-Chara 07.png|Silver 120px-Chara 06.png|Shadow 120px-Chara 04.png|Time Eater 79px-Sonic Generations Metal.png|Klasyczny Metal Sonic Generations moderntails1 small.png|Tails 94px-Generations classictails1 small.png|Klasyczny Tails Classic Sonic Generations.png|Klasyczny Super Sonic Modern Sonic Generations.png|Super Sonic Vector.png|Vector Charmy.png|Charmy Espio.png|Espio Cream.png|Cream 318px-Channel_Rouge.png|Rouge Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic en:Sonic Generations es:Sonic Generations Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry przygodowe *** Kategoria:Xbox 360 Kategoria:PlayStation 3 Kategoria:PC Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2011 roku Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS